N.Seven
N.Seven is an upcoming character in Control Sequence. She’s an experimental Azure Interface Primefield who doesn’t suffer from the effects of Black Corrosion. She resides in the Sequence Intelligence Agency as one of the Sequence Destroyer and is monitored by the Research Departments. She’s set to appear in Verse 3. Basic Bio N.Seven is an Azure Interface Primefield who is a modified model of the Type 7 line. When the Phantom Operations were over, the NOS' Council Templar agency were busy hunting down illegal activity. This led them to locating her in a dormant state within The 7th Ruined City: Kazomotsu, where stolen data of the seventh model was used to birth her dormant core. Upon her materialization, she was quite different from her original sisters, as her core contained traces of irregularities and was considered an abnormal model. Said to be kind during this time, she was dedicated to working alongside the Templar and her partner who located her originally. During a mission in Kazomotsu, her soul was damaged, and the irregularities only spread, worsening her situation. Her partner was devastated to see her mind and body wasting away due to the spreading corruptions in her program, and N.Seven gradually became unstable. She was to be destroyed, her memories wiped and sealed away, but the Council's decision ruled against it. Against her desire, she would be separated from her previous partner and would be placed under watch by the SIA until she could be stabilized. While connecting her to her new power, she would materialize her weapon known as Cecidit Luxnuimenis: Helel, that physically became part of her. She adopted the persona of a child, gaining pleasure in other's woes, but would obey the programming to follow orders, although unlike many stock models she has her own will and identity. N.Seven became a Sequence Destroyer due to her Exitium and was the only way the NOS could make use of her broken mind. A limiter built into her armored and incomplete unit serves to repress the corruptions in her body, and somewhat stabilize her thoughts. The corruption can be seen spreading through her via the exposed core sealed within her body during her Drive which reaps other's "light". It's said the only way she gets pleasure now is by bringing harm to others, as the price she paid to wield Helel was her sense of happiness in general as she lost all desires to have it. Appearance N.Seven is depicted as a young woman who has pale yellow eyes and lime colored hair that becomes lighter at the tips. Her hair sits waist-length at the back, with several strands disconnected at the sides that cover her chest. She wears a skin-tight purple body-suit with darker highlights that is missing a portion of the right arm to the elbow where Helel's chain is seen wrapped tightly around the limb. It bulges around her corrupted crystalline core that gives a dull crimson-colored glow underneath the bodysuit in that location. When she calls on her Drive's strength, and her sanity dwindles, the corruption will spread along further, revealing the Seithr taking over portions of her and the unit. Her hands and feet are both bare. The core can be withdrawn which she uses to tease her opponents with. When N.Seven's suit becomes damaged by corruption, it will regenerate. Sometimes, in order to unnerve her enemies, she will leave the suit in its torn state, revealing her near-bare body that's taken over by the Seithr. In combat, she'll materialize her armor which covers her limbs in a sleek design with headgear that has two wing-like protrusions. Energy will crack throughout it as corruption takes over. Personality She lacks a sense of morality due to her childish nature, taking subjects such as murder or death with no weight, and she sees nothing wrong with it, as she equates it to a pleasurable activity. When not battling, she has a sense of hollow and uninterested apathy because she gains no joy from anything around her. She doesn't feel she needs anyone to gain strength but has no desire to break away from her programming either. In reality, the corruption spreading through her has altered much of her mind and disturbed her original programs, where ideas like morality now no longer register. Limiters slow it, but can't completely repair her mind. Prior to summoning Helel, Seven was a kinder and gentle soul who greatly admired the people who helped her. History Origins Seven would turn out to be one of the stolen Azure Interface Primefield from the NOS shortly after the war, somehow it ended up being replicated, and this would design a Gamma Seven, who had a project name that gave her the moniker of N.Seven. When the data was reported stolen, eventually the Council Templar tracked down the signature and was able to recover the Seven’s dormant existence in a confidential operation which took place in The 7th Ruined City: Kazomotsu. There were no signs of the individuals who were here prior, so they took the dormant core back to the Council with them. When she was reinitialized by the NOS, it was discovered the core belonged to an attempted replica of Type 7. Astonished by the fact, as no Type 7 had been seen since the Third War, the Council quickly suggested sealing her inside the Boundary when they discover there to be ‘abnormalities’ within the core of the AIP even though it was extremely developed. This wouldn’t happen, however, and the AIP would be kept materialized and given a place among the ranks of the Novus Orbis Sequentia to do missions that other AIP and individuals couldn’t within the Boundary or inside Seithr Zones, which the AIP remained unfazed in. During this time, while she was a bit unstable due to the strange anomalies in the core, she was kind, dedicated and a decent individual unless in the heat of combat and training. She seemed to be of high hopes to everyone. Time with Mentor and Partner Gamma Seven doesn’t speak much of these events anymore. She used to have a partner and a mentor, but some kind of falling out occurred. As a result, she doesn’t talk about this part of her life any longer. And tends to have a bit of an insane attitude toward her former partner that she was fond of. Kazomotsu Mission While on an investigative mission she’d have one encounter with an individual who came forth from Taoreta’s region who seemed to know much about her, the person would then cause an irreparable incident to occur to her ‘soul’ that shifted her entire mentality, her partner felt devastated over the event. Post Kazomotsu When her main guardian arrived it would be too late to help her. The Seven was mentally scarred by the event, and her instabilities seemed to only worsen as time continued. Because of this, it would be suggested to wipe the memory clean and suppress the suffering she felt in that event, as it only worsens the instabilities and could eventually become an inward threat. But it was the Marshal’s choice to leave it intact, as it could serve to make her stronger in the long run. Eventually, limiters had to be applied to the AIP’s core to keep her connection monitored after the AIP caused an incident in a government-owned city after being exposed to a leaking gate. Seven’s increasing incident reports led to further pushes for the AIP to be sealed away, and her partner could only watch as her mind decayed away day by day. Certain members of the NOS didn’t agree with sealing her, and again, after her previous partner spoke up, the AIP was spared. Her partner would be split from her, as Gamma Seven’s worsening mental state began to put a wedge in their friendship and the Council no longer condoned him and her working together believing she may influence him the wrong way. She would be with the Sequence Intelligence Agency where she’d meet her new superiors. Plot TBA Related *Cecidit Luxnuimenis: Helel *Azure Interface Primefield Navigation Category:Control Sequence Character Category:NOS Category:Non-Human Character Category:Azure Interface Primefield Category:Artificial Being Category:EvoBlaze Category:SIA Category:Sequence Destroyers Category:Boundary Manipulators Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Rebellion Sequence Characters Category:Destroyers of Truth Characters Category:Irregularities Category:Prime Field